Twilight
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: New girl, new school, new place, and that means new people, new friends...and new loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I give total credit of this story to ****UnbelievinglyRandom****! She gave my permission to use the plot of her story! My new FanFic best friend lmao **

**Description of Allison Marie Jackson:**

***Eyes: Light Blue  
*Hair: Long, Blonde, Curly  
*Height: 5'7"  
*Weight: 120lbs.**

**(Now when I put a style on here, the hair color doesn't matter in the picture, her hair is still blonde! Just clarifying now so there is no confusion)**

**(If you have any other comments, review, unless they are really long then please send them in a message)**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

Chapter 1:

I glanced out of the window from the airplane as it took off from my former home, which was Phoenix, Arizona. I was on a plane heading for Forks, Washington, where it was rarely sunny, always raining and cold, the complete opposite of Arizona. After I stopped going there when I was younger, I never thought I would be coming back. I never liked it there, but I was willing to put what I wanted aside for a while to spend some time with my dad.

When I was little, my mom and dad divorced and she packed me up and moved me to Arizona, in a spare of the moment decision. My thoughts soon returned to the conversation I had with my mom before boarding the plane to my own personal hell.

_*Flashback*_

"_Allie, you don't have to do this" My mom said as she watched the people around us. She looked lost and sad, like she had never been alone before, but now she had a new husband, John, to be there with her, to take care of her and love her. _

"_I want too" I lied right to her face. The truth was I didn't want to move there, but I wanted to do this for her. _

"_Tell Wayne I said hi" she said as she stood up from her seat to hug me._

_I followed her movement and hugged her back "I will" She was about the same height as me so it wasn't so difficult to hug her. We looked a lot alike, but I had too much Wayne in me to be identical to her. _

_She smiled at me as she ran a hand across her head with her blonde hair also in a sloppy bun on the back of her head "If you want to come back, just call me. You are welcomed back home any time and any day."_

_I returned the smile "I will keep that in mind. I love you mom"_

"_I love you too sweetie" She hugged me again, running a light hand through my long, blonde hair that hung down my back._

_She pulled away from another hug and backed away a little bit, before I turned around and boarded the plane, looking back once to see her smile and wave to me with one tear falling down her face._

_*End of Flashback*_

The plane ride wasn't so long, only about 3 or 4 hours. I rested my head on the plane window, watching whatever I could see from the plane to kill time. I only had about 2 or so hours to go.

I don't think Wayne had ever been more excited until my mom called him asking if I could stay with him for a while. He was really quick to say yes, that's how I knew he was excited. In my head, I was secretly hoping he would say no, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Before I knew it, the plane ride was over. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention to the time anymore. I grabbed my bag I brought on the plane with me and got off, immediately spotting a tall man, slightly built leaning against a police car. When I walked closer to him, I noticed he stood about 6'5". I didn't even want to stand next to him, afraid of how short I would look. Now I definitely know where I get my height from, my mother.

I walked towards him, trying not to slip and fall on my face "Dad?"

"Allie?" He asked, a smile growing on his face "It's great to see you" I nodded, walking with him trying to keep up with him as he walked to grab my suitcases. We were almost there when I stumbled over my own two feet. Wayne laughed as he caught me so I didn't completely fall "Same old Allie, so how's Anne?" He asked, referring to my mom.

"Mom's doing great dad, and it's good to see you too"

After we grabbed my suitcases, we got into the police car and were on our way to my new home. "Oh and I found you a car" He said, making conversation.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

He nodded with a smile "It was a good price and I thought it could be your welcome home present" He glanced at me for a moment then back at the road.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked curiously.

"Actually it's a truck, a red ford"

I nodded with a small smile on my face. I always wanted a truck; I always thought they were more powerful when tiny cars. "Who sold it to you?"

"Do you remember the Jack Taylor?" He asked as I thought for a moment then shook my head. "Oh well he is a really good friend, we used to go fishing together. Anyways his oldest daughter just moved away and she left the truck behind, and he didn't need it so he sold it to me for a good price."

I nodded, if Jack did go fishing with us, I wouldn't remember "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome Allie, I want you to feel comfortable here" He said as we got closer to the house, our house, my new house.

I got out of the car and glanced around, taking in all of my surroundings. Everything was really beautiful, the trees, leaves, or whatever leaves were left. Finally my eyes landed on my new truck that was parked in the driveway. I ran over to it and started gracing my hand across it "Wow thank you so much dad! I love it"

I saw Wayne look down at his feet as a faint amount of red appeared in his cheeks. And now I know where my blushing reflexes come from. With a smile on my face, I approach the house taking in every little detail of the small 2 bedroom house that I could. After walking around for a minute I finally get to my room, where I haven't been in years. It was still the same purple color that I remember. My desk was still in the corner, the bed was made with the same purple comforter folded on it and the curtains were a darker shade of purple then the rest of the room. Not a thing was out of place.

Wayne left me alone so I could take care and unpack my stuff, and I was glad. I was happy he wasn't one of the overbearing, hovering type of parent. I didn't like having clingy parents, so I preferred it this way. I lied on my bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about what my first day would bring me. Would I fit it? I was athletic, but didn't like to play when it involved real competition, because I suck under pressure.

I sighed before getting up and changing into a pair of white sweatpants and a black tank top before throwing my hair into a ponytail and climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for this whole story goes to the original writer, ****Unbelievingly Random****! I just changed it from Wrestling to Big Time Rush! You should go read her version though, its better than mine will ever be! =)**

Chapter 2:

When my alarm went off the next morning, I had to pry my red eyes open. I had spent most of my night crying, not majorly loud sobs, but quiet enough to soak my pillow. I missed my mom, I missed her horribly.

Getting out of bed, I headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Thankfully, Wayne was already at work, so I didn't have to worry about him. He worked as the sheriff for the local police.

I quickly took a shower and put on a dark pair of jeans with a red tank top. I put my bird necklace on that my mom had gotten me before I departed. I changed my belly ring and put my charm bracelet on that mom had gotten me last Christmas. I dried my hair and straightened it before putting a braid in it. After doing my hair, I put on some light white eye shadow, then adding some mascara then the eyeliner then I added some light lip gloss. Finally I was finished. I sat on my bed and put my black vans on and tightly tied the laces to ensure that they didn't come undone. I put my black zip hoodie on and grabbed my backpack before heading down to the kitchen and grabbing a bagel before heading out the door to my new truck. **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 57218434).**

I arrived at the school and quickly parked my new truck in a decent spot. I slid out of my truck and looked around the parking lot and outside of the school as it started drizzling out, so I put my hoodie lightly on as I could so it didn't ruin my hair. I start walking towards the school when I slip, but don't fall because someone's arms caught me.

"Watch out" I looked up and saw a park of chocolate brown eyes.

I blushed in embarrassment "Sorry"

"Its okay" The stranger smiled "You're Allison Jackson aren't you?"

I gently nod as he led me into the building "Allie please, and you are? Oh and how do you know me?" I ask curiously.

He grinned "I'm Carlos Garcia and everyone knows you. Sheriff Wayne couldn't help but brag about his beautiful daughter coming to town, and he really wasn't wrong"

I blushed fiercely once again, cursing my father and his big mouth. I nodded before turning to him "Thanks for showing me the way to the office" He nodded politely before walking away and back down the hallway. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the main office. "Um I am Alli-"

"Allison Jackson" She said, handing me a slip of paper with a map of the school and my schedule. I smiled and nodded gratefully and walked out of the office on my next mission, finding home room and just as I found it, the bell rang. I slipped into the room as all the students sat down.

"New student?" The teacher asked. I nodded as he pointed to a opened seat. I walked to it and sat next to a petite blonde girl.

"Hello" She nicely smiled, turning to me.

I smiled back at her "Hi"

"You must be Allison Jackson, I'm Jennifer"

I nodded "Please call me Allie" I smile, trying to think of other ways to kill Wayne, I didn't want to be recognized, I wanted to blend in, not stand out as the Sheriff's daughter.

"Welcome to Fork's High!" She said as the teacher started talking, "It's not every day we get new students around here" I nod nicely as I begin paying attention to the teacher. When the bell rang, I walked as quickly as I could to my next class. I walk in and scan the room, before taking a seat.

"Hey Allie!" I hear, I look up and see Carlos standing next to me, with a guy that had clean shaven hair.

"Hi Carlos" I smile.

He nodded to me before sitting down next to me "This is Jett Stetson" I nodded to the other guy, now I know as Jett.

"Allison Jackson" I introduce myself.

He looked at me cockily "Oh, I know" I tried not to roll my eyes, so I turned back to face the teacher and pay attention. Finally the bell rang so I had no reason to pay attention to Jett anymore. I liked Carlos, he was nice, but I already couldn't stand Jett, he was way to cocky for my liking.

I made my way to my next class, finding Jennifer. I sat next to her and smiled politely to her. "Hey Jennifer"

She smiled back to me "Hey Allie, this is Jennifer" I look at her confused "Don't worry, just say our hair color before name so we know who you're talking to" She laughed. I laughed also as I took another notebook out of my bag.

"So you're Allison, I don't see what all the fuss is about" The long haired brunette said, making me frown as I looked down to my notebook. When the bell rang, I opened the page and began writing down the notes the teacher was given. I sighed, slightly annoyed, getting tired of hearing about the other Jennifer go on about cute boys. Blonde Jennifer would comment here and there, but she was interested in Jett, which was beyond me of why. Finally the bell rang and it was lunch time.

I was on my way out of the room when an arm suddenly linked with mine, surprising me, it was blonde Jennifer. Who stood around the same height as me "Come on, you can sit with us"

I look to her confused, but she never answered me. She led me to the small cafeteria, were we got our food before she led me over to a table. "So you know brunette Jennifer, but these guys are-"

"Carlos Garcia and Jett Stetson, we've met" I said as I sat down next to her and in front of a black haired, dark skinned girl. She looked back over to me after we sit and continued introductions "The one with the long hair is known as Guitar Guy," I giggle as he strums a few notes and smiles at me "Then she is black haired Jennifer" I nod to her as she smiles back. "And that's our little group" I nodded and began eating as I looked around cafeteria, gathering sights of the high school scene, when I came across them.

"Who are they?" I whispered to blonde Jennifer. She followed my line of vision and smirked.

"Those are the Knight's." She said as I continued eyeing them closely. They were ridiculously beautiful, almost inhumanly.

The first one that walked in was a shorter one, but had slight muscles, but not bulging or obnoxious. The other one that was about an inch or two taller and had brown hair that went down to about the bottom of his ears and also flipped to the side with slightly bigger muscles and tan skin. The last one out of the group had blonde shaggy hair that flipped to the side, and had slight muscles, about the same size as the tan guy. Something about him just attracted me to him, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

Next to them sat 2 girls. One girl was slightly tall, about the same height as the first guy that walked in, had long brown curly hair that reached about the middle of her back. Her hand was intertwined with the shorter one of the group of guys with short spiky hair. Next to her, a really skinny girl with long, straight light brown hair and a nice smile resting on her face as she leaned into the tall, tan skinned guy. Just then, her golden eyes locked with mine, wait gold? Since when did people have gold eyes? I looked away embarrassed as she caught me staring at them. I looked there way again as she stood up, with her graceful skinny body, walking to throw her untouched food in the trashcan before walking out the door, like a graceful ballerina.

"The one that just walked out the door, that's Katie Knight. The tall, tan one is James Diamond. The brunette one with curly hair, that's Camille Diamond, the Diamond Twins." She smiles before continuing "The short one is Logan Knight, and the blonde one is Kendall Knight" I nodded as I looked their way away, this time Kendall Knight was staring at me and when I noticed this, I turned away back to my food blushing fiercely. "James and Katie are together, and so are Camille and Logan." Blonde Jennifer continued "And they all live in the same house. They are all adopted by Dr. Kent and his wife Karen. Kent is the town's local doctor." I nod taking all of what she just told me in as I look to them again.

That would definitely explain why they didn't look at all alike, except for Camille and James. But in other ways they did, like they're different, light colored skin, except for James, and their golden colored eyes and unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't pick who was more beautiful, Kendall or Katie. Golden eyes locked on my own once again; making me turn away once again as I turned beat red in my cheeks. I looked to Kendall again, who was looking right at me as his lips moved quickly, talking to the others, who weren't looking at him, but strongly listening. Almost as if in sync, they stood up and threw their untouched food out in trashcans before walking out the same door the tiny girl walked out minutes ago.

I watched them walk away, like everyone in the room seemed to be doing, I just haven't realized since I was so wrapped up in the mysterious people I have just been told about. "Wow they are really beautiful" I say, shocked that those words had just left my mouth.

"Yeah they are" Blonde Jennifer said, with slight jealousy in her voice.

I look at her closely "Who's Kendall's girlfriend?" I said, just remembering she mentioned the others girlfriends, but not his.

"He doesn't have one, none of the girls here are good enough for him" She said bitterly. I look at her curiously, she liked Jett? Why would she care about who Kendall liked and didn't like? Unless it was a crush she had before Jett? "They all are beautiful." Blonde Jennifer continued, bitter leaving her voice. "Dr. Knight is beautiful as well, and Mrs. Knight is absolutely beautiful, well so I've been told. I have never met her."

I nodded "How old are they?"

"Kendall and Katie are 17 like us, Camille, Logan, and James are 18 and in her senior year." She explained.

"Have they always lived here?" I asked, very curious about these mysterious people.

"No, they moved here about 2 years ago."

I nodded as I continued eating. Finally lunch was over and black haired Jennifer offered to show me to my next class since she had the same class. We entered the class and black haired Jennifer went and sat down with her lab partner as I stood at the front of the room and glanced around. I stopped my glancing when I caught sight of the shaggy blonde hair that had caught my attention in the lunch room, sitting at the very last desk. He lifted his head up and his eyes met mine, but they didn't look so golden anymore, more like dark brown. It made me curious, but I just passed it off as the lighting.

I handed my schedule to the teacher, to show him I was the new student and he told me to sit down in the very back of the room, next to the one and only Kendall Knight, since it was really the only space available. I slowly walked over there and I noticed he was breathing heavily as I took my seat and set my bag on the table. As I sat down, a heavy breeze came through the window, blowing my hair. I saw him take another heavy breath, as if engulfing my scent. I looked towards him, but saw him looking forward at the teacher, as if ignoring me. His knuckles were turning white from how tight he was gripping his fist on the table. I frowned and turned away, looking back at the teacher, but not being able to focus. What did I do to him? He didn't even know me.

Class started and the teacher began reviewing over previous subjects they had talked about last class. He handed out a paper to all lab partners and assigned us to go over it and answer the questions. Kendall looked at a paper and started scribbling an answer down before going on to another one. "Can I see it?" I whispered to him, wanting to get him to say something to me, and to see if he was doing it correctly.

"Sure" He said, smoothly. Shocking me with his smooth it was.

I looked down at the paper and examined it "It's all right" I smiled, also noticing his neat handwriting. I wrote down the next one underneath the one he wrote previously.

"Can I see it?" He asked once I finished. I looked at him and passed the paper to him, just for him to say it was right.

The rest of the class went by with nothing but silence between us. Whenever I would look at him, he looked pained, as if he was pained to be near me. He had scooted as far away from me as he could without going outside of the desk. His hands were still clutched into fist on the desk and he looked like he was holding his breath. Did I smell bad? I was concerned as if I smelled bad, even if I sprayed myself with Someday before leaving my house. As the bell rang, Kendall stormed out of the room as if a bat right out of hell. I shook my head wondering what I had done as I headed out of the room with my bag on my shoulder. I heard a laugh behind me as I walked down the hall towards my next class. I turn and see Carlos and Jett walking and laughing behind me. "What?"

"Did you stab him with your pen or something, cause he looked pissed off" Carlos asked, as he swung an arm around me in a friendly manner.

"No, why?" I ask in complete confusion.

Jett began laughing again "Because it seemed like he was in pain during the whole class, especially while you were talking to each other." I frowned as I headed into gym. He really did look in pain, didn't he, and I wasn't the only one who saw it.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of gym, I ran out of the gym. Me and volleyball did not mix when I wasn't playing with my friends. Girls here are way too competitive and weren't all that nice. Whatever, I know I'm good, just not during competition. The rest of the day went by in a flash and the only thing that was crossing my mine was Kendall Knight, and how he had reacted towards me earlier. It just made me uneasy.

Finally, the last bell rang and I headed to the main office to show them the signatures from the teachers on my teacher's form, just to show them I had went to all my classes today. As I was about to enter, I heard a very familiar smooth voice speaking; "Please, just do this for me"

"I'm sorry Mr. Knight, I can't. It is too late in the year to make schedule changes" The office secretary spoke back.

"But it's only Physics" My eyes widen, that's the class we had together. Was I really that bad that he had to switch classes?

"I'm sorry Mr. Knight" After she spoke those words, the door flung open and I was suddenly standing chest to face with Kendall Knight. He looked down at me quickly then whipped around me and walked away in one sharp motion.

I walked into the office and handed the secretary my sheet "Was that Kendall Knight?"I ask her, knowing full well that it was.

"Yeah, crazy boy wanted to change his schedule so late in the year. I feel bad but that's the rules." She said, checking over my paper. Then she hands it back to me "Thank you" She nodded and smiled back as I walked out of the school and towards my truck. I thanked god it wasn't raining anymore, but once I got into my truck and started driving down the road, tears started falling. I wasn't heading home, I was heading to my own personal hell, which is exactly what Forks was. Hell.


End file.
